The Marauder's: love, luck and pranks
by icegirl-kat
Summary: James and the rest of the Marauder's rule the school. Lilyn and her three close friends get good grades. James falls for the good-girl Lily, how will he get her when she hates him? Meanwhile Sirius, the player may be falling in love..... RnR!


The Marauder's: Love, luck and pranks.  
  
Peter Pettigrew: Wormtail Sirius Black: Padfoot James Potter: Prongs Remus Lupin: Moony  
  
Summary: James and the rest of the Marauder's rule the school. Lilyn and her three close friends get good grades. James falls for the good-girl Lily, how will he get her when she hates him? Meanwhile Sirius, the player may be falling in love..... RnR!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and all the OC's in this story, the rest belongs to the brilliant writer JK Rowling. Now, I think that was a great disclaimer:)  
  
*^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^* *^^*  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Yo Padfoot, over here!" called James Potter, a handsome 6th year, who ruffled up his brown hair under the large oak tree. He wore a pair of black glasses, which suited him completely, giving his image a 'laid back' look.  
  
"Be there in a second." Called Sirius Black through a circle of giggling girls, "so, which one of you lovely ladies is gonna accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend? Hmm. Oh yes, Jemima, you can have the honour of going with me. Now I've got to go-oh don't worry girls- I have to, James is calling me!"  
  
Sirius made his way towards the tree, when Remus Lupin, another member of the Marauders came towards the tree.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey Lupin! How are you this morning?" Sirius asked. Lupin smiled, Lupin wasn't much of a talker, and he spent many a day reading or daydreaming.  
  
It was a clear-sky day, three of the four Marauder's sat comfortably, whilst many students looked dreamily at them. Sirius winked at Terry Gamble, she blushed furiously and whispered at her jealous friends.  
  
"So I was thinking that it has been 4 days since our last prank on Snivellus, maybe today we should let him out of his misery and get him good!" James said.  
  
"I was just thinking the same mate, but maybe we should wait until Wormtail joins us, by the way where is he?" Sirius looked around the school grounds, unable to find him.  
  
"Oh he said something about going to the librar-" James faded off, he saw in the distance two girls walking and talking near the lake. James gulped, one of the girls was ordinarily beautiful with long, flowing red hair and Emerald green eyes, "Lily." James muttered.  
  
"Librarlily?" Don't you mean, "librar-y?" Sirius glanced at where James' eyes fell, "oh, you're looking at Lily again aren't you? You really need to get over this pathetic crush of yours. She will never love you, you can have anyone else."  
  
"Just wait Padfoot, you'll see, no one can resist me!" he ruffled his hair up again, determined not to let it get tamed.  
  
Sirius scowled, "you really think a lot of yourself." "Anyway, I don't think your girlfriend will think to much of Lily and you."  
  
"Oh Sam- no is it Tamila? Or was it Tammin?" James thought, "yeah well I've had enough of her, she's really annoying and doesn't stop talking about her watermelon lip gloss."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember when I dated her, she really thought I enjoyed it." Sirius saw a bony figure slumping towards them, "oh look who can to join us, hallo Wormtail!"  
  
"Hi, err. James, I found this in the library closet, thought you may like it." Peter pulled out a dusty golden snidget; an early version of the snitch, used for quidditch games first used in 1269. "I thought maybe Malfoy kept it for his own use, he's been trying to beat you at quidditch forever."  
  
"Hmm, this gives me an idea, Malfoy and Snivellus are about to be pranked." James smiled evilly, mischief was something he enjoyed. He had it all; money, luck, brain, looks, except Lily.  
  
"Ooo does Prongs have an idea? Now why don't you let your best friends here about it." Sirius said. James whispered as they all leaned over to here him.  
  
"Good idea mate, but how are we gonna get in there?" Sirius asked, "and how are we suppose to get the equipment only the captains can-" James smirked.  
  
"Yes the captains can, and who here is a captain? Well me of course."  
  
Sirius sniggered, "You are a genius mate!" He smacked James on the back in a great-idea-you-rock-mate fashion.  
  
Lupin, not looking up from his book (and looking very intrigued in reading it) muttered, "look James, if you do this you could be banned from quidditch. Not to mention the amount of points you will take off Gryffindor. I don't think you should risk it."  
  
"And let Malfoy get away with keeping this poor defenceless, almost extinct snidget? Nah, I won't even get caught." James replied.  
  
"So you're telling me that you are going to get into the Slytherin common room? Let loose the bludgers, which have 'don't hurt a snidget' engraved on 'em? And not get caught?" Sirius asked as James nodded, "cool! Count me in!"  
  
*^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^* *^^*  
  
"So Prongs, can you please tell me how you got the Slytherin password?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh, I followed Snivellus one day with a dungbomb in my hand and I heard him say the password. I left the dungbomb in his bag and ran away, sketching the password in my mind for that day when I need it." James said, "oh and if you're wondering how we're getting in the common room, that's where my invisibility cloak comes in."  
  
The four Marauder's tiptoed to the corridor in which Slytherin have their common room. James pulled the cloak out of his school bag and draped it over himself and Sirius. "Ok Marauder's, this is what's gonna happen. Sirius and me will get inside and let the bludgers loose, they will destroy the common room. Wormtail, Moony, you two will create a diversion for any Slytherin's and teacher's coming down the corridor. Everyone clear?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius enthusiastically said, "ok, let's go Marauder's!"  
  
They all got into their positions and the invisible duo approached the portrait, "mudblood's suck." James said.  
  
The Slytherin common room was dark green. It was completely different and worst than the Gryffindor room. The walls were painted the same colour as the floor and it seemed like night even if the sun was shining outside. It gave a creepy and unsettling feel about itself. The flaming fire was blue and the chairs were brand new but black.  
  
James opened up the Quidditch equipment that he borrowed only a few minutes ago, "Ok Sirius, when the bludgers go out we run outside and return the stuff back to the quidditch pitch. Don't wait around."  
  
Sirius nodded and let one of the bludgers loose. It smashed into the fire and slowly burned.  
  
James cursed, "oh well, at least we still have the other one. Madame Gym will go spaz if she found out one of her bludger's got burnt."  
  
The let the other one out, it zoomed around knocking things in its path. Sirius felt a stab of guilt; they just wrecked every Slytherin's belongings but he quickly shook it off at the thought of what the Slytherin's had done to them in the past.  
  
Both ran out of the common room and saw Remus and Peter outside the door.  
  
James' heart fell, they were talking to someone, 'if we just quietly walk past them they won't notice us.'  
  
He guicktly slowed down, his breathing slowed down, so no one could her him and Sirius.  
  
Sirius caught on to what James was doing and followed his lead.  
  
Sirius, not watching where he was going, made an attempt on a skip. Suddenly he crashed into the quidditch equipment, knocking the cloak off him and James.  
  
The two people talking to Remus and were glaring furiously towards the two boys.  
  
"Oh, hi Lily, Ava. You two are looking lovely today." James weakly said, ruffing his hair up.  
  
Sirius gave his famous puppy-dog look, yes. Absolutely fabulous!  
  
*^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^* *^^*  
  
AN; hehe, first chapter finished. I liked this chapter. There wasn't any Romance in it yet but fear not, fluff will appear soon. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please, they are unwanted and are not helpful. Constructive criticism is welcome but please be aware that this is the first chapter and hasn't fully developed a plot. Oh and I know the snidget story line was a bit far-fetched so don't remind me.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW :) PLEASE! From KAt 


End file.
